With (Or Without) The Mask
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: When Ladybug finds Chat Noir bummed out on a rooftop on Valentines day, she tries to make him feel better. (Basically fluff.) Will this lead to an identity reveal? One-shot.


_**This is my first story in third person, so sorry if it sucks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Miraculous Ladybug, Adrien and Marinette would have gotten together already.**_

Ladybug never knew Cat Noir was a sucker for Valentine's Day.

She was expecting an akumatized brokenhearted boy or girl, so she had gone patrolling on Valentine's Day. It wasn't like she had any plans.

What she had NOT been expecting was a sad Cat, sitting on the rooftop of a building. "What's up? Valentine's Day got you bummed?" she asked and swung up to sit next to him with her yoyo.

"I don't know, My Lady, maybe you can cheer me up?" he flirted raising his eyebrows. He then shook his head. "See? I can't even flirt." His sadness had overcome his confidence. Ladybug smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you feeling CAT-riffic soon. Stay here," she said and swung off. Cat smiled, although he was wondering why Ladybug had taken off. His imagination ran wild.

Could she have fallen for him? Could Ladybug have finally realized that she loved him? What about the pun she made? Was it of any importance? Was she going to kiss him?

Ladybug was swinging back to him, a box in her hands. She was running across the rooftops, since her hands were full.

However, she didn't sit next to Cat. She sat at the other end of the rooftop, the box open towards her so he couldn't see what she was doing. He only knew that there was something delicious in the box, since the wind was wafting the smell towards him. Occasionally she would make a face, like sticking her tongue out, and it made it look like she was painting something. He thought it was adorable.

"Done!" She finally exclaimed. Cat Noir was struck out of his daze of looking at how cute Ladybug was. His Lady closed the box, and sat next to him. She then opened the box so he could look.

The first thing he saw was the icing in the bags, he didn't know what they were called. There were metal things, a few were put on the ends of the bags, so they could be squirted out.

Then he saw the cookies. Sugar cookies that had designs on them, like some said "Ladybug and Cat Noir," and some had a picture of him, with his mask on. There were lots of different kinds.

But none of them just had her face. She had done this purely for him. _No one had ever done anything this nice for him before._

Ladybug watched Cat Noir's face as he looked at her masterpieces. She hoped he liked the cookies, as she wanted to impress him and although she would deny it, she had a small crush on the Cat.

His face was priceless. He was so happy. "Wow," he whispered. "You did this for _me?_

"Of course I did, kitty!" she exclaimed. "We are partners, after all. The least you deserve are some measly cookies."

"Lady, these aren't measly. They're beautiful, don't make them sound any less." She blushed.

"What can I say, Cat? You've grown on me!" she teased. "Besides, you haven't even tasted them yet, they might stink!"

"I seriously doubt that," he said and put his gloved hands on her face. Before she could say anything, he kissed her on the lips.

For a second, she didn't react. She just sat still, and the superhero started to worry he had pushed it too much. However, when he was going to pull away, she kissed back. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, and then he pulled away.

"Princess, I love you," he whispered.

"I-" She stuttered. "I love you too, and I want you to- to, um, know who I am," the girl finished quickly.

Cat Noir almost jumped up in excitement. He couldn't contain his smile. "You mean I finally get to find out who the love of my life truly is?"

"Yes, kitty, but I want to tell you one thing, okay?" she said uncertainly.

"Of course, My Lady."

"The thing is, I'm really… plain. I'm not rich, I'm not fabulous. I'm a shy, quiet girl that's always late to class," she said.

"But Princess," the Cat spoke. "You are anything but shy or quiet. Maybe you think you are, but when you have this mask on," Cat said, tapping her on her nose, "you become who you're meant to be. I should know, I'm much more reserved without the mask. Always doing what I'm told. You could say my Lady brings out my wild side," he said, winking. "Anyway, I want to show you who I am, too, so I guess here it goes," he said. "Plagg, claws off!"

Ladybug watched as the bright green eyes became a tad dimmer, and a white light came around his body until he was no longer the flirting Cat.

He was Adrian, the one who she had had a crush on since she came to school on the first day. And she realized that she had been rejecting her crush, except that she didn't tonight.

Because she loved him, with or without the mask.

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


End file.
